The Moment to Fight
by Gone But Not Forgotten
Summary: My view of the episode Failsafe with inspiration from the song This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. Read and Review!


**AN:**** Alright, so this is my view on "Failsafe" with my own special twist at the end. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not in any way own the show **_**Young Justice**_** or the song **_**This Is War**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

A warning to the people

"We need to warn people." Robin said. They'd lost Kaldur and Artemis: two members of their team, and two friends.

"I think everyone knows about the alien invasion, Rob." Wally said glaring at him.

"Not about them, about us." Robin hissed. "We need to warn them to stay off the streets and not to worry because we are going to win this. They need to know that we're still fighting, so that they keep hope. We will beat this."

"Robin's right." Megan said looking up from making sure her uncle was uninjured. "The world needs us right now and we need to warn them not to get too comfortable."

"Let's just get this over with." Conner muttered.

The good and the evil

"The people of Earth have been attacked: the good and the evil. We're all just waiting and hoping that the Martian Manhunter, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy can save us. I know that I would rather die than be used as a test subject." A person said over the emergency channel.

"Please, don't let us die like this." Another voice cackled from the radio: Joker. "Not like this."

"Will you turn that thing off?" Conner yelled at Wally. Everything went silent in Justice Mountain.

To the soldier

The soldier Conner had insisted on bringing looked at the heroes around him as Robin patched him up. Aliens had really invaded Earth. They were here to stay and the people they were putting their faith into to save them were teenagers. The soldier didn't trust them to succeed.

"What's your name?" Robin asked the soldier.

"Major Jeffery Alexander." He answered stiffly.

"Well, Major, you're going to be fine and we're going to stop them." Robin said looking straight into the man's eyes.

"How?" He blurted out. "You're just kids." Robin smiled.

"We may be kids, but we're one hell of an army too." The boy wonder answered.

The civilian

The team tromped down the streets near the mountain looking for supplies. Conner was running along the street grabbing whatever he could when he saw her. A little girl with her foot trapped under a fallen rock. He jumped over to her releasing her foot as soon as he reached her. She stared at him for a moment and then hugged him tightly around the legs before she disappeared around a corner.

The martyr

"Join us as a slave." A mechanical voice hissed at a man as Wally slipped behind it. "With joining us you relinquish your beliefs and hopes and dreams. If you refuse the offer you die. Will you join?"

"No." The man said. It was the man from the radio!

"Then you will die." The robotic voice said.

"Fine." The man answered. "But I'm keeping my beliefs." Wally ran his fist through the robots head.

The victim

Robin sat in the mountain thinking of all the victims of this attack: the civilians and soldiers that they had left behind, the Justice League, Kaldur, Artemis, Wolf, and even the villains in Arkham. Millions of people worldwide were dying every minute that this continued, but they had to try to stop it. The leader chose to leave the civilians behind because you can't save everyone. Every human on Earth was a victim right now.

It's the moment of truth,

Robin watched the team carefully. He had to pull this off perfectly. He knew the chances that Wally's theory was true and that the Justice League and everyone were really alive somewhere, but getting into that mothership could save them all.

"If we go to the mothership to rescue everyone it could change the tides in our favour." Robin said only half lying. He only hoped that Wally never found out or that Wally found out after Robin was dead.

And the moment to lie.

Robin stood next to Wally on the core of the mothership as Robin placed the charges. Wally was staring at him waiting and then Robin could have sworn that he heard the click from the light bulb turning on in Wally's head.

"You knew that they were never here." Wally said glaring at the younger boy. Robin nodded silently and finished laying the charges. "Conner died because of this mission. You lied to me."

"And now I've told the truth." Robin hissed walking away. "Let's go."

The moment to live

"It's a good thing that Megan and J'onn got out." Wally rambled. "They can keep going. Continue the fight." Robin spun around and stuck something to the door. He knocked Wally to the ground as his last charge exploded above them taking out some of the aliens with a chunk of the door.

"Go." Robin said staring at the aliens.

"You had another explosive?" Wally asked.

"Just go, Wally." Robin yelled.

"What and leave you here?" Wally shouted.

"That was an order." Robin insisted.

"Sorry, Captain," Wally responded sarcastically, "But, hell no. I won't leave you to die."

"Please?" The young boy begged. He turned to look at his best friend. "Don't leave M'gann alone." Wally nodded. He watched Robin for another minute.

"Bros still?" Wally asked holding out his fist.

"Always." Robin answered bumping his own into it. There was an explosion. "Now go!" Wally watched Robin for a second and then bolted out the door.

The moment to die,

Robin stared around him at all the aliens. This was it. He was going to die and he knew it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let these things kill him. He was going down with their ship. He roundhouse kicked the closest one in the head glaring at the others as they approached. He kept fighting as he thought of who he was doing this for: his parents, Batman, Artemis, Conner, Kaldur, Wolf, the Justice League, and humanity. He could almost see his parents watching over him and beckoning him towards them as the ship exploded around him.

**AN:**** Alright so there it is. Did you like the twist? Was it realistic? Did I get the characters right? Was the first bit too cheesy and a bit of a stretch? Let me know by reviewing.**


End file.
